THOUGHT
by Beatrix1
Summary: A look inside the minds of Seifer and Fujin.


Seifer watched the exhausted girl in front of him as she slept, silver hair falling over her face, slender arms lying at her sides. She must have been more worn out from the distance they had walked that day than she was letting on because she had fallen asleep on his shoulder without even realising. When Seifer had looked at her to see what had possessed her to rest her head on his shoulder like that, he had seen that she was fast asleep and moved her. Now she lay in front of him, head resting on his knee. He had tried to move her to the ground, but she just kind of fell there. Seeing as she was so tired, he didn't move her again, just put his trench coat over her body to keep her from getting cold. He wondered briefly why she had insisted on coming with him like that, after all, the Fire Cavern was not far from the Garden, but she insisted that if he was to go right inside then he was not to go alone. Raijin had thought that they were all going to go, until Fujin reminded him.  
"RULES"  
It was true, all three members of the disciplinary committee couldn't leave the Garden at the same time, someone had to stay behind. Fujin decided who with one word when she commanded Rajin to "STAY." She didn't need to say anymore, Rajin was going to stay behind and Fujin was going to go with him. The reason for her decision was unknown, but that was how it had been decided. Seifer was going to refuse at first, he didn't want one of the others tagging along on his journey, but still, it was against the rules and if he got caught there would be trouble. At least with one of the others he could blame them, say they came in and he went in after them to bring them out, they would understand, after all he had a big test the next day. The test. Seifer had taken the Seed exam several times already, but was not going to fail this one. He was prepared in every way, even tested his skills out on Squall that morning and was pleased to see that he had even injured him. That'll show him, every time he looks in the mirror he's going to have a scar to remind him who's boss. Seifer touched the mark on his own head, it wasn't so bad, he didn't even bother going to the infirmary, someone like Squall could never have hurt him bad enough to go there. In fact, the commotion that was caused due to the accident provided the perfect cover to slip out of the Garden unnoticed and head for the Fire Cavern to train. He thought he felt Fujin stir, he looked down at her but she didn't move again, must have been dreaming. Fujin was one of the few people in the Garden who saw him for who he was, a leader, someone to look up too, someone to serve. She and Rajin were his most loyal followers, obviously they knew true talent when they saw it, it wouldn't be long until everyone would be loyal to him, as soon as he proved that he was the best.  
  
Fujin opened her eye slowly, wondering where she was. She was warm, despite lying on a damp grassy ground. Feeling a softness underneath her head that was not her familiar pillow, she remained still as she worked out her surroundings.  
SEIFER  
He was close, she could tell. She recognised the fabric of his pants as the same fabric her face was resting on, she could smell the aftershave he always wore, she was resting on him, Seifer was the mystery pillow. For a moment she though it too good to be true, maybe she was dreaming, but no, she was defiantly awake and Seifer was defiantly their. When had she fallen asleep? She couldn't remember. She remembered that they had sat down to take a break before heading back to the Garden, how they were alone, just the two of them, how she had decided that now was the time to make a move, it was now or never. So she had rested her head on his shoulder….. and fallen asleep.   
IDIOT  
She though, cursing herself for letting herself go to sleep at a time like that. The long walk combined with the heat of the Fire Cavern and the steep rocky paths must have worn her out. Not only that, but she had hardly slept the night before, planning today, what she would say, what she would do. Now she had fallen asleep and messed everything up. Then again, her head was resting in his lap!  
JOY  
She was glad Seifer had decided to come here, glad he had let her go with him. At first she thought he would go alone, even after she had said it was dangerous. Even Rajin had agreed, he Seifer shouldn't go alone, we should both go with him. BAD, until she remembered the rules and reminded him that they couldn't both go. Before Rajin should say he wanted to, she had told him to stay and that was it. She and Seifer, alone in the Fire Cavern. With a little luck they would get lost and never come back. Aside from her ploy to get them alone, she was also concerned about Seifer going to himself because it was dangerous. Sure he had been there before, they both had, it was a prerequisite for taking the SeeD exam, but this was different, they were going off the path to look for undiscovered items and train against tougher monsters. Seifer was strong, but Fujin would still worry, this way she was there to keep an eye on him and help him if the need arose, not that it would, but he had hurt his head earlier that day and she wasn't taking any chances. Besides it was against the rules to go into the Fire Cavern unless you went with an instructor for a test, if he got hurt he would have been in trouble, she would be there to get him out and pretend they were training in the field. Fujin half suspected that that was the reason he had agreed to take her along in the first place, but liked to think it was because he enjoyed her company. Didn't he? She wasn't much of a talker, but was loyal. Who else treated Seifer like she did? No one, not even Raijin because most of the time he was too stupid to know what he was doing, only Fujin treated him the way he deserved to be, he needed her. Didn't he? If that was the case, then she should go for it, what did she have to lose? I'll never forgive myself if I waste an opportunity like this! Fujin thought, having made the decision, she planned what she was going to say. She would sit up, say THANKS, for looking after her, Seifer would tell her how much she meant to him and then…. Fujin took a deep breath and counted to three..  
  
She was finally awake, about time, Fujin sat at and smiled at him sleepily. Before she could say anything, Seifer stood up and grabbed his coat. After he had put it on and picked up his gunblade, he realised that she was still sitting there.   
"We'd better get back to the Garden," he said before starting to walk briskly away. Fujin stayed where she was and watched him leave.  
  
DESPAIR  



End file.
